


Step Up, Clark

by littlewonderlandgirl



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Random - Freeform, Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, but he gets the job done, conner is the team's baby, dick is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Dick, Kaldur, and Wally are fed up with Superman's treatment of Conner.





	Step Up, Clark

Robin stood strong, arms crossed, staring down the Man of Steel. Kaldur and Wally were flanked on either side of the small boy and Superboy could be seen slightly behind the three. Superman did not look anything short of irritated.

“Robin, I have to take this from your father. I don’t want to hear it from you too.” The adult sighed in annoyance.

“We are just trying to help you understand.” Kaldur offered respectfully. 

“DNA proves that he is your son. The same way if you got some random pregnant and the child was raised behind your back. That is pretty much the situation.” Wally added in, giving a glare to the man.

“You are a father,” Robin gestured to the clone and continued, “HIS father. Step up and stop being a jackass.” Superboy nodded in agreement, letting the 3, technically older, boys reprimanded his father.

“I am not his father,” Superman growled, staring down Conner. “He doesn’t need me.”

Wally and Kaldur kept glaring at the Man of Steel. Robin sighed, rotating shoulders, and nodded.

“Fine. You don’t want to be involved with Conner-with us- then I expect child support.” The 13-year-old stated, standing firm and looking more serious than ever.

“I, uh, what? Excuse me?” The man stuttered, staring incredulously at the kid.

“You heard me. Child support, every month. You wanna act like a deadbeat dad, well I’m going to treat you like one.” Robin continued, his batglare trained on the older man.

“You aren’t raising him!” Superman exclaimed.

“I beg to differ.” Kaldur sighed, thinking about all the things Conner needed to learn.

“This is ridiculous!” Clark groaned, exasperated.

“I will take you to court!” Wally shouted at Superman’s retreating form.

“I have lawyers!” Robin yelled after.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/littlewonderlandgirl)


End file.
